bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Byakuya Kuchiki is victorious |side1 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2 =*Sode no Shirayuki |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Kidō *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Ice Generation |casual1 =*Byakuya is uninjured. |casual2 =*Sode no Shirayuki is defeated. }} is a fight which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It details the fight between 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Sode no Shirayuki as ordered by Senbonzakura to prove Byakuya's loyalty to the Zanpakutō Spirits' cause. Prelude Meanwhile, in a cave, as Hōzukimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Gonryōmaru, Ashisogi Jizō, Haineko, Tobiume, Tenken, Suzumebachi, Kazeshini, and Wabisuke express surprise, Muramasa faces a pool of water as Byakuya walks down the steps and stands in front of the Zanpakutō Spirits. As Kazeshini recognizes him, Hōzukimaru asks Muramasa what Byakuya is doing here as Suzumebachi asks Muramasa what is going on.Bleach anime; Episode 241 As Ruri'iro Kujaku asks Muramasa what the meaning of this is, Senbonzakura asks Byakuya why he helped Senbonzakura. As Sode no Shirayuki greets him, Senbonzakura tells Byakuya to explain why a captain like him betrayed the Shinigami. As Hōzukimaru notes Byakuya turned on his own people, Ruri'iro Kujaku realizes Byakuya is on their side now. When Byakuya states the reason he came to this decision is strictly based on his own pride, Kazeshini laughs and says he does not believe Byakuya at all. Stating Byakuya's actions prove it, Tobiume reveals he helped her and Haineko escape. In the past, Byakuya appears near the cage Tobiume and Haineko are imprisoned in and knocks out the three Shinigami guards. As Haineko wonders what this is and Tobiume asks her what she believes Byakuya is here for, Byakuya approaches the cage as Haineko asks him why he is doing this. In the present, Ruri'iro Kujaku says they are all here because they have grown weary of their Shinigami and states it would go against everything they have fought for to accept Byakuya into their group. Agreeing, Hōzukimaru says Byakuya could be a spy. When Senbonzakura states Byakuya must do something to prove he is serious about defecting from the Shinigami, Byakuya asks Senbonzakura what he wants him to do. Looking over the assembled Zanpakutō Spirits, Senbonzakura tells Byakuya to kill Sode no Shirayuki here and now, prompting Sode no Shirayuki to express shock. As Haineko tells Senbonzakura to hold on and asks him what he is talking about, Suzumebachi expresses disbelief at Senbonzakura wanting Byakuya to kill one of them. Saying a Zanpakutō spirit killed by someone other than its wielder never returns to its original form, Senbonzakura states this would show them where Byakuya's true loyalties lie. As Kazeshini laughs and says this will be good, Ruri'iro Kujaku states Byakuya cares for Rukia more than anyone. Saying Ruri'iro Kujaku is saying Byakuya would never kill Sode no Shirayuki, Hōzukimaru manifests Hōzukimaru as Ruri'iro Kujaku manifests his Zanpakutō. As Wabisuke manifests Wabisuke and Kazeshini manifests Kazeshini, Tobiume realizes the Zanpakutō Spirits never intended to let Byakuya join them. As Kazeshini confirms this, Senbonzakura states this farce ends here and tells Byakuya it is time to settle this. Battle When Byakuya asks Senbonzakura if he wants Sode no Shirayuki to be killed now, Senbonzakura expresses shock as Byakuya moves away with Shunpo. Manifesting her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki blocks Byakuya's attack. When Byakuya slashes at her, Sode no Shirayuki leaps onto a nearby rock as Byakuya jumps toward her. When Sode no Shirayuki leaps away, Byakuya lands on the rock and jumps after her. As Sode no Shirayuki and Byakuya clash in midair, the other Zanpakutō Spirits look on. As Hōzukimaru notes Byakuya appears to be serious, Byakuya lands on the side of a rock before leaping off of it and clashing with Sode no Shirayuki once more. .]] As the force of Byakuya's attack slams her into a wall, Sode no Shirayuki grunts in pain. When Byakuya prepares to stab her, Sode no Shirayuki puts her hand in front of her mouth and blows an icy wind at Byakuya, who jumps back. Generating icicles, Sode no Shirayuki throws them at Byakuya, who deflects and destroys them with his sword in midair. Appearing on the ground behind Byakuya, Sode no Shirayuki uses '''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren, engulfing Byakuya in a large amount of cold air. When Byakuya uses Hadō #4. Byakurai, Sode no Shirayuki leaps away to avoid the bolt of lightning. Appearing behind her, Byakuya slashes at Sode no Shirayuki. Evading, Sode no Shirayuki is forced to block another attack from Byakuya while upside-down. As they clash several times in midair, Sode no Shirayuki moves away, prompting Byakuya to follow her. As Senbonzakura realizes Byakuya is going to kill her, Sode no Shirayuki says Byakuya does not have the strength to defeat her in his current condition even if he wishes to kill her. When Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, Byakuya moves back to avoid being trapped in the ice pillar. Moving back to avoid more ice pillars, Byakuya lands on a rock outcrop. As Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no Mai, Tsukishiro once more, an icy circle forms on the wall behind Byakuya. As a horizontal ice pillar forms before breaking apart, Sode no Shirayuki stands on one of the falling segments. Appearing behind Sode no Shirayuki with Utsusemi, Byakuya uses Bakudō #63. Rikujōkōrō, immobilizing Sode no Shirayuki with six yellow bands. As Byakuya begins to move toward her, Sode no Shirayuki states this cannot be. Raising his sword, Byakuya says there is nothing he will not destroy if it is for the sake of his pride. As Sode no Shirayuki expresses shock, Byakuya cuts through her. Aftermath As Sode no Shirayuki reverts to her sword form, which snaps in two, the rest of the ice pillar crashes into the water as the broken sword lands on top of one of the segments. Proclaiming he does not believe it, Senbonzakura moves to the broken sword as the other Zanpakutō Spirits run to the edge of the cliff. As Senbonzakura picks up the broken sword, the other Zanpakutō Spirits express shock. When Byakuya appears next to them, Kazeshini demands to know if Byakuya has lost his mind. Denying this, Byakuya states Kazeshini could never begin to comprehend his mind. Expressing anger, Kazeshini asks Byakuya if he is mocking him and begins to advance toward Byakuya. Stopping him by putting his hand in front of Kazeshini's face, Muramasa says this is enough. Closing his hand into a fist, Muramasa states they all know a Shinigami who has lost their Zanpakutō is as good as dead. Turning, Muramasa walks toward Byakuya and says he snapped Rukia's sword without hesitation despite knowing this. Stating Byakuya is free to join them, Muramasa says he accepts Byakuya's resolve. When Kazeshini demands to know what is going on, Ruri'iro Kujaku tells him to relax. As Hōzukimaru states they need to accept Muramasa saying it is alright, Senbonzakura turns and tells Byakuya he will slay him without hesitation if Byakuya wavers at any time and proclaims he will always be watching Byakuya's every move. As Byakuya looks at Senbonzakura, Muramasa states there is a certain matter he wants Byakuya to take care for him if he is to join the Zanpakutō Spirits. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only